Imprisoned
by MissAdoration
Summary: An Alternate ending to Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. So I'd like to pause from "Russia" and share with you this small story. it's an alternate ending to Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I came up with this story while trying to get some sleep one afternoon. I then wrote it in my notebook, which took me about 2 hours. Please let me know what you think. Don't worry, I am still planning to finish "Russia" by the second week in December.

One final thought for the day. God's love ran red for us and our sins have been washed white.

Have a good day and happy reading.

* * *

><p>Natasha Romanoff's jaw dropped as the senator spoke directly to her. "Agent, this committee has concluded that given your service record both for this country and against it, believe that you belong in a penitentiary, not mouthing off on Capitol Hill."<p>

Natasha took a breath and then began to speak.

"You're not gonna put me in a prison. You're not gonna put-"

"Agent, you do not have a say in this. We do, and our decision has been made. This hearing is adjourned."

Within seconds, the bailiff already had his handcuffs around Natasha's wrists and was leading her out of the hearing room. She was not happy at all, however she didn't try and fight back. She knew she would lose if she did.

* * *

><p>She sat on a small cot in the cell, knees pulled up to her chest and her head down. She was sobbing, and the tears wouldn't stop. Normally she would never let her emotions show, but SHIELD had broken her. They had broken through her strong walls.<p>

A guard warned her to stop, but she wouldn't. The next thing she knew, a guard was forcing her to lay down and restraining here to the cot. She squirmed as she felt a needle penetrate her skin. It was sedative. She knew instantly because she was starting to feel drowsy. The sedative wasn't heavy, so she was still slightly awake. The tears still continued as she lay restrained to the cot. She was now mad at herself for what she had done. She knew that even if she was eventually released, she would have to find a new identity since all of hers have been blown. As of right now, she was no longer Natasha Romanoff. She was nobody.

* * *

><p>Clint Barton ran as fast as he could to the detention level of SHIELD HQ. Maria Hill has gotten in contact with him and told him that Natasha was in jail for exposing SHIELD and HYDRA intel.<p>

After scanning his ID and going through the security checkpoints, he quickly walked down the long hallway to where Natasha was being held. A guard walked behind him, but kept his distance so that Clint could have some space. Upon reaching her cell, his heart stopped. Natasha lay restrained to the cot, and she did not look happy. The guard opened the cell and gave him permission to undo the restraints.

Once the last restraint was undone, he helped her sit up and she then wrapped her arms around him. She wouldn't let go. Tears were flooding her eyes. She didn't care where he had been while she was on the run from SHIELD. All that mattered to her was that he came to see her.

After a few minutes, she pulled away from him and took his hands. He squeezed them tightly, not wanting to let go. They sat like that as long as the guard would let them.

"Nat, I'll work to get you out of here." He said soothingly as he stared into her eyes.

"I know you will." She responded.

"Agent, it's time." The guard said.

After giving her hands one final squeeze, he stood up and walked toward the door of the cell. The arrow necklace that was once around her neck was now clenched tightly in his left hand.

"Clint." She managed to say.

Hearing her quiet voice, he quickly turned around and saw her slowly walking toward him. She looked unstable from the sedative, but she managed to reach him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Find Steve. Tell him to come here. I need to tell him something."

Clint then embraced her in his strong arms. He could feel her body shaking, so he tightened his grip on her.

"I will, Nat. I promise." He then kissed her on the head one last time and watched as the guard closed the door and turned the key.

He then left HQ and headed for the parking garage. He had never broken a promise to her and he was not about to start now. With the arrow necklace tucked away in his pocket, he hopped into his car and drove off to Steve's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Holy crap! In the time it took me to type this chapter, this story already has 15 views. Thanks guys. You are awesome. Please leave me a review. Also, check out my other stories as well.

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers was in his apartment cleaning up when he heard a knock on his door. Seeing that it was Clint Barton, he immediately pushed him up against the wall across from his apartment door.<p>

"Barton, where the heck have you been?" He asked sternly.

"Nice to see you too, Cap." Barton said.

"I am not in the mood for this. Now, I'll ask you again. Where were you?"

"I was on a solo mission in India and I was off the grid. When I got back to HQ, I found out about everything that happened." Clint explained. Steve still had him pinned against the wall.

"Natasha's not going to be happy with you." Steve responded.

"Cap. Natasha's in prison."

Steve then released his grip on Clint's arms.

"What?"

"A senate committee sent her to jail for what she had done." Clint explained.

"What do you mean for what she had done? What did she do?"

"According to Hill, while you were breaching the helicarriers that were to be used for Project: Insight, Natasha dumped all of SHIELD's and HYDRA's secrets onto the internet. Oh, and she all blew every one her covers." Clint explained.

A few tears formed in Steve's eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of Clint.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"I have. She's shaken to the core. They even had her restrained to the cot and they sedated her."

He then took a breath.

"Steve, she was asking for you to come. She said she had something to tell you."

"Barton, where is she now?" Steve asked as he turned to lock his door.

"She's being held at HQ. I can take you there now."

The two of them then left the apartment complex and just about sped all the way back to HQ.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at HQ, they rode the elevator down to the detention level. Clint decided to stay back by the guards' station to allow Steve to have some one on one time with Natasha.<p>

Once Steve was through the last security checkpoint, he practically ran down the long hallway to Natasha's cell.

Steve had to do a double take when he saw her. She was not the woman he had seen a few days ago in street clothes, guns in both hands, ready to take on the Winter Soldier. No, instead she was wearing a dull gray outfit and her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Nat?" he spoke softly.

She lifted head slowly and looked up to see Steve standing by the cell door, looking at her with concerned eyes. A guard eventually caught up with him and opened the door and he entered.

She couldn't move. She wasn't restrained at the moment, but she was too shaken to stand. Steve slowly walked in, sat down on the cot beside her, and placed his arm around her shaking body. She tensed up.

"It's ok, Nat. I'm right here. Just relax." He spoke soothingly. She then allowed her muscles to relax. Very slowly, her arms worked their way around him.

She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"You came." She managed.

"I'm here, Nat. I'm here for you."

"Don't let go of me!" she pleaded.

"I've got you. You'll be OK."

He held her as tightly as he could as tears were falling down her face. He even let a few tears roll out himself. He hated seeing his partner upset. Worst of all, he hated seeing her so shaken up.

"Shh. It's going to be OK. I'm right here."

Very smoothly, he pulled the rubber band out of her hair and let it fall to the dirty floor of the cell. She then slowly left his embrace and he pushed her red hair back behind her ears and away from her face. He looked into her teary eyes and held tightly to her hands, trying to get her to relax.

"Why did you do it?" He asked her quietly.

"I don't know. I just did it. Now my identity has been blown. I can't be Natasha Romanoff anymore. I'm nobody now."

He drew her close again and kissed her head as she sobbed.

"You will always be Natasha to me. Clint as well. You're an avenger. You're an Agent of SHIELD."

"SHIELD is gone." She said with tears.

"Maybe to the world, but not to me. I'm still an agent." He said as he tried to wipe her tears away with his fingers. However they wouldn't stop coming.

"Two minutes, Captain." The guard said as politely as he could.

Steve then wrapped his arms tightly around Natasha's shaking body and held her close. Tears were heavily flooding her eyes and falling down her face and even soaking a small section on his shirt. Finally, when his two minutes were up, he slowly let go and stood up.

As he walked to the door, Natasha finally managed to stand and walked to the door as well. She grabbed his hand.

"I love you." She whispered.

Turing around, Steve gave her one last embrace and kissed her head.

"I love you too." He then let go and watched as the guard shut and locked the door.

Before leaving, the two of them stood facing each other and stared into each other's eyes. Neither wanted to leave.

Finally, Steve turned and left. Natasha watched. She then laid down on her stomach on the cot and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: WOW! You guys are amazing. This story is now up to 57 views! Thanks again. Please keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p>Natasha's words played over and over again in his mind. She finally said it. After so many times of saying that love was for children, she finally expressed her love to someone.<p>

He couldn't sleep that night. He was worried about her. Clint was right. She was indeed shaken to the core and he could see it vividly.

After tossing and turning for about 15 minutes, he finally managed to get some sleep.

Immediately the next morning, he called Maria Hill, who was now working at Stark Industries.

"Stark Industries, this is Hill." She said politely.

"Maria, it's Captain Rogers. I'm assuming you are well aware of the situation with Agent Romanoff."

"Indeed I am, Captain. That's how I was able to tell Agent Barton. I would like to offer you my deepest sympathy." She responded.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, we can try and file an appeal, but I will warn you, it's not going to be easy." She explained.

"I don't care. I saw her yesterday and she was shaken to the core. She needs out of there."

"I'll do my best, Captain, but Stark has me on overload right now." Maria answered.

"Tell Stark about this too. Maybe he can help. And if you know where Nick's at, tell him too."

"One step at a time, Captain. Let me draw the paperwork first."

"Get it done, Agent. She needs help."

He then hung up.

* * *

><p>Tony Stark was not too happy about sitting in a court room. The last time he was in this particular setting, he was being asked to turn over his Iron Man suit to the federal government. Now, almost 4 years later, he was advocating for his fellow teammate. He didn't trust Natasha at all. In fact, he could trust her about as fall as he could throw her. However, she was one of his teammates and she did help him save his best friend, James Rhodes.<p>

Steve wasn't too thrilled either. He had never been in a courtroom. He was nervous on what he was going to say, but he knew he had to do his best. Natasha loved him. He had to fight for her freedom.

Clint and Maria were quite relaxed about this whole thing. They were both nervous themselves, but not as nervous as Steve was and they were not mad like Tony was. Maria had asked Nick to come, but he declined, wanting to stay in hiding. However he did leave behind a few words that he wanted to have read aloud. He also ordered Maria to keep him anonymous when she read them. She agreed.

Natasha sat a few feet away from Steve, but her eyes were trained on him. From where Steve was sitting, he could see that she had been crying since her face was red. He also assumed that she didn't get any sleep at all the night before, or at all since coming here. She also looked like she wanted something to eat.

The hearing began and one by one, Tony, Clint, and Maria shared their statements. Each even let a few tears fall as they finished their last sentences. Clint had choked up the most. He almost couldn't even finish his statement. Tony had to step in and help him. Natasha was his first and only partner ever since he recruited her. He couldn't stand to see her locked away.

When Tony finished reading the rest of Clint's statement, Maria stood up again and began to read the words that Nick Fury wanted her to read on his behalf. Natasha was shedding tears as she listened to what Maria was reading. Nick has said that Natasha was one of his best agents that he had worked alongside with. She knew how to get the job done, regardless if she was by herself or whether she was with a partner. He also had noted that even if she was injured, she still managed to complete her mission. She would sometimes have to be carried out of the field and immediately taken to the medical bay, but she knew how to do things right. Finally, he noted that he was not mad at her for what she had done. In fact, he said that because of what she had done, it allowed the world to see how much of a threat HYDRA had been to the world.

Finally it was Steve's turn. Very quickly, he glanced back at Natasha and saw Clint sitting next to her. He couldn't hold her since it was one of the rules, but he was able to have one arm around her shoulder. He also held her hand tightly in his.

Fighting back tears, he began to speak. His eyes going back and forth from looking at Natasha to looking at the small committee of senators.

"These past few days, I have had the privilege to work alongside Agent Romanoff and I have concluded the following: she knows how to handle herself and she knows how to get out of bad situations. She's also brave. She even had the courage to ask me if I trusted her. I answered yes. Sir, I can't stand to see her locked away in a prison cell. She needs to be free. Yes I know she makes her living lying and that her all of her know identities have been exposed to the world, but to me, she is still Agent Natasha Romanoff, Agent of SHILED, Avenger, and friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: 69 views. Thanks again. God bless you all!

* * *

><p>The end result was not what they wanted. Natasha would remain in prison until further notice.<p>

Before she was to be locked up again, the bailiff allowed Steve and her a few minutes of privacy. Tony, Clint, and Maria declined a one on one session with her. Instead, the bailiff allowed them each to say their good-byes in the courtroom as well as embrace her. All were shedding tears as they each held her in their arms. Clint was sobbing uncontrollably. He was mad that his partner had to go back.

Finally, the bailiff signaled the end of their time. He then escorted Natasha back to the detention level so that Steve could have his one on one session.

With tears streaming down both of their faces, they wrapped their arms around each other and just sat there on the cot. Neither wanted the other to let go.

"We'll try again, Nat. I promise. You'll get out of here." I love you." Steve said softly.

"I love you too, Steve." She sobbed.

"Time to go, Captain." The bailiff spoke up.

Just like before, they slowly left each other's arms, stood up, and walked hand in hand to the door. He embraced her one last time and kissed her on the head. He then stepped out.

Again, as the guard locked the door to her cell, the two stared into each other's eyes. Their hands were pressed on the door as if they were pressing them against each other's.

This time, she turned first and with tears, he watched as she went back to the cot and sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and put her head down.

* * *

><p>(1 year later)<p>

It was 6:30 pm. The sun was just begining to set in Washington DC. A few days before, they had had their third hearing for an appeal on Natasha's case. This past hearing, the senator who was overseeing things allowed her to speak. Steve remembered Natasha's words exactly. With tears in her eyes, she spoke the following. "Yes, the world is a vulnerable place, and yes we helped make it that. But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it." Not only was she referring to herself, she was referring to Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and all of the Avengers: Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint, and Steve.

Steve was desperately hoping that the statement that Natasha made would persuade the senate to release her and allow her to go free. As he was preparing something to eat, his cell phone went off. It was Maria, and she sounded very happy.

"Captain, she's free."

"What? How?" Steve asked excitedly.

"The senate reconsidered their decision. Agent Romanoff is free to go. She's waiting for you at HQ."

"That's great, Maria. I'll leave right now and get her." He then hung up his phone, changed out of his sweats, and rushed out of his apartment complex.

He practically sped all the way to HQ. He was so excited to see her again. He even got a speeding ticket on the way, but the officer had mercy on him since Steve showed him his ID badge. To make things better, Tony had invited everyone to Avengers' Tower for a get together in a couple of days. Not only was it going to be "just a casual party" as Tony called it, but it was going to be a celebration that their fellow team member was back. Even Thor was coming down from Asgard to come to join the group.

Maria was right. Natasha was waiting for him. A guard was behind her.

"She's free to go, Captain." He said.

The two embraced instantly once Steve finished signing the paper that confirmed her release.

"Welcome back, Natasha." He said

"Steve, let's get out of here. Now."

Hand in hand, they walked out of HQ and to the parking garage where his motorcycle was.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: 78 views guys. Thank you so much. I had a lot of fun writing this. Please continue to read and review. Also, don't forget to read my other stories as well. I plan to add more to "Russia" this week as well as start working on my few spin-offs for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. This one was actually one of them.

* * *

><p>Once the door to his apartment was closed and locked, Natasha broke down.<p>

"Hey, hey. It's OK. You're safe. It's all over now." Steve said soothingly.

"It was horrible. Some nights they would restrain me to the cot and inject me with a sedative to get me to stop crying, I was so scared, Steve. I wanted you." She sobbed.

Steve held her tightly and led her to the couch to sit down.

"Natasha, it's all over. I'm right here. I won't ever leave you."

"Thank you." She sobbed into his shoulder.

They sat there for a least a half hour. Finally, she left his arms and went to clean herself up. Meanwhile, he busied himself with preparing a special dinner for the two of them.

About 15 minutes later, she came out of the room, wearing a black tank top and yoga pants. Her hair was still wet from a shower. Steve didn't care. He was just glad she was out of that horrible gray outfit. He hoped he would never have to see her in it again.

The two of them sat down at the table and ate in silence. Steve could tell that Natasha was still shook up from being held in her cell for as long as she was. Very carefully, he put a hand on her knee, silently telling her that everything was OK and that she was safe.

After dinner, the two of them went to bed. Since she was too scared to sleep alone, Steve stayed with her. Very carefully, he eased himself next to her and wrapped his arms around her. From the way she looked, it was clear that she didn't get much sleep while she was there. He couldn't blame her. He hadn't gotten much sleep either.

As he was drifting off he whispered quietly to her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>(Two days later)<p>

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the newly renovated Avengers' Tower. They were really happy to have their fellow teammate back. Clint was very emotional as he embraced Natasha in his arms.

"Welcome back, Nat." He said.

"Thank you, Clint." She whispered.

Thor then walked in the room and set his hammer on the ground. Tony then stood up. He was going to try and lift it.

"If I lift it, do I get to rule Asgard?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, of course." Thor teased.

Tony then tried to lift it, but was unsuccessful. Even with a piece of his armor, he wasn't able to move it at all. Clint followed next, but was also unable to move it. Bruce couldn't move it either. Plus, he was afraid of Hulking out in front of everyone.

Steve was next and he actually managed to move it an inch. Everyone was stunned. Thor had a worried look on his face.

Bruce then looked to Natasha and offered her the challenge.

For the first time in forever, Natasha smiled and laughed.

"Oh, no, no. That's not a question I need answered."

* * *

><p>One final thing, Even though this is an alternate ending, the element of Natasha letting herself be seen as weak is also in my others stories that are posted on this site. In fact, if you read my bio, you will see that all of my stories are apart of one big, giant story. One of the points that I try to stress in all of my stories is the relationship between two characters during difficult times. In my stories, it is Steve andor Clint comforting Natasha when she has nightmares of past events that she has endured.


End file.
